


Magnetism - Knights Academy

by Tezzieh



Category: Dream Knights, GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Mark/Jackson + Mark/Bambam + Yugyeom+Bamba, Multi, Multiship, all of the gay stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yay guess who watched dream knight and thought a slash fic is a good idea with this concept.</p><p>Knights Academy is a school for Angels in the spirit realm. Angels are educated to be Guardian Knights here. And one group of seven angels are particularly doing their best.. Or not.</p><p>Events set before the K-Drama Dream Knight. In which Mark, Jaebum, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom have just enrolled in Knights Academy and are ready to learn how to be a Guardian Knight.</p><p>WARNING: POLYSHIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

“You first Jaebum-ah.” The motherly voice echoes around him. Jaebum hesitantly steps up the stairs and takes to the air, whiteness surrounding him as if he is floating in the clouds. Mark, Jackson and Youngjae soon join him in the white void like space. It has no end and no beginning, no up or down no in or out and yet they are there with him. 

“Bound to each other, four bodies, one being.”

A red beam of light tethers Mark from his heart to Jaebum. The sensation of Mark’s emotions filling him is enough to send Jaebum reeling. The next red beam is from Jackson’s heart, joining with Marks in the middle. Soon Youngjae’s heart is tethered to his as well and Jaebum feels almost overwhelmed.   
“We trust you as our leader.” Mark, Jackson and Youngjae echoe at him and he feels their emotions retract from his own heart.

‘Is it over?’ He wonders softly to himself.

Mark screams soundlessly and doubles over. Jaebum feels the impulse to go to him, but find that no matter how he moves, he isn’t able to take a single step in Mark’s direction. Droplets of blood and white feathers whirl around the eldest boy, his screams unheard, but felt through the very core of the other boy’s souls.   
Jackson is next. He twists away from the pain, his face showing in how much pain he is. His hands ball into fists and he is obscured by swirls of blood and black feathers. Youngjae and Jaebum feels his pain and Jaebum can see how Youngjae cowers in fear. He is next.   
Tears roll over Youngjae’s face as he too is subjected to the pain. He tries to reach out to Jaebum, as if the older boy can stop the process. But Jaebum of course can’t. Grey feathers and splatters of scarlet obscure his face.

The pain that shoots through Jaebum’s shoulders is the worst thing he has ever experienced. Bones breaking, blood vessels rupturing, joints delocating and everything else. He then realizes… his wings were being taken away. Golden feathers whirls around him and he extends his hand to touch one. It falls to dust under his touch and he feels like his is falling. The taste of salty tears is on his lips.

Everything goes black.

He find himself standing in a classroom. Joo In Hyung at his feet. He smiles gently at her and offers her is hand. “Are you okay?” He asks.

‘Congratulations Jaebum-ah, you are now an official Guardian Knight’ The motherly voice echoes in his mind.


	2. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the real start.

To become a Guardian Knight, young angels go to Knights Academy. There they will follow classes on how to be the perfect Guardian and how to use the powers they were given. 

This year sees four new Angels travel from The Heavens to The Spirit Realm to enroll. 

Their names are Jaebum, Mark, Jackson and Youngjae. 

Youngjae is the youngest of four. He has a sweet round face, a gentle smile and grey wings. He is a musically talented angel and he is singing at least ninety percent of the time.  
Jackson is a little older than Youngjae. He is much bolder and very outgoing. He is a teasing angel with wings as black as his hair and a wicked grin.  
Mark is the eldest of four and also the sweetest. He is a caring angel, who always makes sure the others are good. But he is also playful. His hair is chestnut red and his wings are white as snow.  
Jaebum is the angel with golden wings. A man destined for greatness. He is tall, well muscled and looks a bit strict. He has the makings of a leader.

 

The four young angels are led into the great white hall by graceful nymphs. 

The other students look up to see them enter. But the four pay not a spec of attention, their eyes only on the woman in the front of the hall. They do not know who she is and yet she is so familiar to them. “My children, come to me.” She opens her arms. She is a buxom woman, with wide hips and flowers in her hair. Her robe is made of spun white and it is as if she is clad in white.   
Jaebum walks up to the front of the hall first, kneeling before her. “Mother.” He whispers. She smiles and runs a hand through his dark hair. Beside Jaebum, Mark kneels as well. “Mother.” He says with a wide smile. “You warm my heart Mark, as usual.” The woman cooes, gently stroking Mark’s cheek. Jackson kneels beside Mark. “Mother?” It is more a question. She chuckles and gently pats Jackson on the head. Youngjae is last to kneel, by Jaebum’s other side. “Mother.” He whispers, not looking up at her. She tilts up his chin and smiles sweetly at him.

“Do your best my angels.” She says before disappearing into the lights behind her.

A teacher steps forward and ushers the four new students to their feet. “Welcome to Knights Academy, you will be assigned an older student to tutor them.” The teacher says. Three older student are called forward. “Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom and Kunpimook Bhuwakul, please come to the stage.” He calls out. Jinyoung of the silver wing leads his friends, Yugyeom with the blue wings and Kunpimook with the pink wings, by the crowds to the stage. They stand opposite the new students.   
“Kunpimook-ah will tutor Jackson of the Black wing.” The teacher says. Kunpimook gives a wide grin to Jackson and Jackson winks at him in return. “Yugyeom-ah will tutor Youngjae of the Grey wing.” The teacher continues. Yugyeom and Youngjae shyly smile eat each other. “Jinyoung-ah will tutor both Mark of the White wing and Jaebum of the Golden wing.” The teacher concludes. Jinyoung sweetly smiles at Mark and Jaebum. Mark smiles back just as sweetly, but Jaebum is a bit more on guard. Gold and Silver are clashing colors in a lot of myths. Mark nudges him with an elbow. Jaebum smiles a wry smile. “Very well, off you boys go, talk to each other for a while.” The teacher ushers the seven students out of the hall.

The seven boys wander to one of the rec rooms where they can sit. “We will share the bedrooms that belong to this rec room.” Jinyoung conjured four keys and hands them to the new students. “You will get your keychain later.” Kunpimook holds his key out, dangling the keychain in front of Jackson’s face. It is a small cloud, forged from the shiny and glassy unobtainium. “Uah, that is so pretty.” Jackson gropes for it, but Kunpimook is quick it pulling it away and putting the key back in his pocket.  
“What keychain would you like to have?” Jinyoung asks softly. Mark taps his finger to his lip and hums softly. “I think I would like a heart.” He says. “Are you such a sweet guy?” Yugyeom asks, with a giggle in his voice. Mark flusters mildly. “I might be.” He mumbles. Jinyoung and Yugyeom awe in unison. Mark huffs and pouts a little. “Don’t be like that.” He ruffles his feathers and sits down in a chair. “Awe, did we insult you?” Jinyoung asks, leaning on the backrest of the chair. Mark leans away from him. “N-no… I just… I am not cute!” He huffs. “I beg to differ, hyung, you are cute!” Youngjae pipes in. Mark covers his face with his hands and whines softly. “Uah Hyung is so blushy!!!” Jackson teases. “You shut your mouth you!” Mark huffs, swinging a wing at Jackson. Jackson jumps away right in time and laughs loudly.   
Jaebum sits down as well and leans back in his seat, observing the six other boys playing around with each other. They all dart around Mark’s chair, trying to one up each other in making the elder boy blush. The poor guy tries to make the others stop, but they won’t let up. Jaebum decides to call it to a halt. “Come on you five, leave him be.” He calls out, strict, but not angry. Everyone looks up at him. “So you think you are in charge?” Jinyoung asks. “No, I call a halt to things I know someone else is uncomfortable with. This is not about being in charge, you made Mark uncomfortable.” Jaebum replies. Jinyoung tilts his head and turns to Mark. “Did we make you uncomfortable?” He asks in a bit of a sassy way. Mark bit his bottom lip and peered at his knees. “I believe we did make Mark-hyung a bit uncomfortable.” Youngjae says softly. He looks remorseful. “I am sorry Mark-hyung.” He says softly. Mark favors the younger boy with a soft smile. “You are forgiven, Youngjae-ah.” He says gently. Youngjae smiles and sits down in a chair. 

They all calm down a little. The conversation starts and concerns establishing who is eldest. Jinyoung is quite surprised that Mark and Jaebum are both his elders and that Youngjae and Jackson are older than Kunpimook and Yugyeom. “It is not such a strange thing at all, Jaebum-ah, Youngjae-ah, Jackson and I just needed more time to decide we want to be Guardian Knights. We could have become other sorts of angels too. Jaebum and Jackson would have become warriors and Youngjae an herrald.” Mark says softly. “And what would you have become?” Yugyeom asks. “I would most likely have fallen from grace, which is why I am here, to make sure I don’t.” Mark looks away. “Why would you have fallen, you are a white wing?!?” Jinyoung asks sharply. “White wings are most likely to fall. They see the love and joy in the hearts of man. We are naturally drawn to it and thus more prone to falling from grace.” Mark explains. He looks up to see everyone on the edge of their seat, listening to him with attention. Only Jaebum is leaned back. He listens attentively, but he also keeps oversight over the others. Mark gives him a look, as if he knows what to do. But Jaebum only smiles softly and closes his dark eyes. It causes Mark to heave a soft sigh and shuffle around in his seat a little.   
After not an all too long time, Youngjae starts to nod off. Leaned against Jaebum, nose against the older boys shoulder. Jaebum heaves a soft sigh and wraps one golden wing around his youngest friends shoulders. Youngjae softly mumbles to himself and nuzzles close into the elder boy. In the big chair, Mark curls up under his white wings and he seems to be nodding off as well. Bambam and Jackson nuzzle up against each other and Jackson folds a wing around Bambam’s shoulders.   
Yugyeom stands up and yawns widely. “Time to go to bed.” He says. He works Bambam out of Jackson’s arms and carries the smaller boy into the room marked with a cloud. Jinyoung get’s up from his seat too. “Yeah, time to tuck in, tomorrow you have a lot of learning to do.” He says, throwing Jaebum a wink before sauntering off. Jaebum rolls his eyes. He get’s up to bring first Youngjae to bed, then Jackson and lastly Mark. When the rec room is empty he walks into his own. He wanders to the balcony and watches while stars wander freely around the school building. He ruffles his golden feathers and tries to shake a creeping feeling of disquiet.


	3. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four friends discover their powers and Mark is immediately center of attention

“Class attention please.” The teachers calls out. The students, sat on the floor, look up at him. “To unlock your power you have to search in your heart.” The teacher starts the lecture. Mark’s hand shoots up in the air like a piece of firework. “Does that mean we have to find our powers in our personalities?” He asks. “Very good Mark, find your power in your personality.” Teacher nods. Mark grins happily. “How will we know we found our powers?” Jackson asks. “You will know, just search for it for now.” Teachers says. “How long should this take?” Youngjae asks. “It differs greatly per students. Not everyone succeeds right away. But two to three lessons should suffice.” The Teachers answers.

They sit in silence, meditating and searching the depths of their person for their power. Slowly they sink into a trance which allows them to better explore themselves.  
Youngjae starts to feel like a ship being blown away. He can feel invisible fingers playing with his hair and his clothes and hears faint whispers against the shell of his ears. He smells scents he can’t name and imagines he sees leaves slowly rocking in the cloudless sky. But he can’t yet quite find what it is he feels.  
Jackson find heat when he looks into himself. Not a scorching, roasting heat, but a pleasant, cozy heat. He has visions of snuggling up to his friends and of sleeping in. Beds with layers upon layers of blankets. But he wakes up from his vision when he thoughts stray to Kunpimook in his bed. Disclothed and writhing in passion.  
Jaebum finds coldness in his heart instead. Blizzards and ice. It scares him to venture into his own inner consciousness. It is nothing but virginal white and cold breath down his neck. Gooseflesh rises on his arm, but he presses on, letting the cold winds lash out at him, but not discourage him.  
Mark finds his core at once. His white wings stretch out and a smile tugs at his lips. He doesn’t need to search, because his heart is brimming with love, a thing he has always known. Today he will make his weakness his powers.

“Eureka!”

Everyone looks back at Mark. He stands in the middle of class, his wings outstretched and a smile on his face. “What is the matter, Mark?” The teacher asks. “I know what my power is.” Mark says. “What is your power, Mark?” The teacher sounds a little condescending. Mark ruffles his feathers, huffing slightly. “My power is love.” He says. “You know you will need to learn to channel it, don’t you.” It sounds as though the teacher is suspicious. “I know and I will learn fast, don’t worry.” Mark winked, a small heart flying from his lashes. The teacher flusters and Mark sits back down, smugly grinning to himself.  
Everyone has to settle back in their meditational trance. It isn’t easy for everyone. Jackson keeps looking around and tries not to think of Kunpimook and Youngjae hums a song that crept into his head. Jaebum, however, sinks right back into the cold depths of his own self. He turns deeper and deeper inside himself and before he knows it, his trance is complete. Beside him Jackson, Youngjae and Mark start to shiver from the cold his emits. Mark raises his hand in the air. “Erm, teacher, I think we found Jaebum-ah’s power… I have icicles hanging from my earrings!” He says. The teacher walks over and with a snap of her fingers. Jaebum opens his eyes. “I am sorry.” He mumbles. “Don’t be sorry, you found your powers.” Mark says. “Did I?” Jaebum asks softly. “Yes you did.” Mark nods. “You almost froze us.” Youngjae whines. “I think your power is freezing people to death.” Jackson says. Jaebum huffs and snaps his fingers. A tiny blizzard flies around his fingers and Jackson freezes in his place. The entire class gapes at Jaebum. He sighs and looks away. “Class, go back to your meditating, Jaebum, Mark come with me.” the teacher says. Jaebum and Mark get up and follow the teach out.

In the meanwhile Jackson reaches inside him to the heat, slowly breaking the freezing spell. First his fingers warm up, twitching them slowly. Then his hands, and his arms and slowly he gets control over his body back. He jumps up and roars in joy. “I found it, I found it!” He cheers. “What is it?” Youngjae asks. “It is fire, I was able to melt Jaebum-hyungs ice with my fire power!” Jackson grins widely. “Wow, that is so cool.” Youngjae grins. “Now you.” Jackson sits back down and looks at Youngjae intensely. Youngjae flusters and looks away. “Come on, close your eyes and find your power!” Jackson urges.  
Youngjae shuts his eyes and looks inside his heart. He finds song and scent and that cheeky bodiless entity that plays with his hair and clothes. He hears whispers and soft touches on his face. But he still has no idea. He opens his eyes and shakes his head at Jackson. “I don’t know. I want it to be something with singing, but I know that is not it.” He shakes his head. Jackson pat’s him on the shoulder. “Hey man, no worries, you will find it eventually, even if we all have to help you pull it out.” Jackson says with a wide smile. Youngjae smiles back softly. “Thanks for saying that Jackson-hyung.” He mumbles softly.

 

The teacher brings Mark and Jaebum to another classroom. She knocks the door and another teacher opens the door. “Can I borrow Jinyoung for a while?” she asks. The other teachers nods and calls out for Jinyoung. Jinyoung is swift to come for the door. “Ah, my two pupils, what may I help with?” He asks with a jovial smile. “I need you to channel their powers and quickly, they have no control.” the teacher has some urge in her voice. “Alright, I’ll take them to the practise room.” Jinyoung says calmly. He grabs Jaebum by the wrist and Mark by his hand, dragging them off.  
He takes them to a large room without any furniture. “Okay, let’s practise and polish your skills shall we.” He says with a wide smile. “But we only just got our powers.” Jaebum protests. “Yes, but you seem to have no control over it and we can’t let powers run rampant. If you don’t train, your powers become dependant on your emotions and we can’t have that. Now do tell me, what is your power?” Jinyoung arches a perfect brow at Jaebum. “Ice.” Jaebum replies curtly. “Yes, we can’t have you freezing people left and right, definitely need to put a lid on that.” Jinyoung says, before turning on his heels and facing Mark. “And you, what is your power?” He asks with a wide smirk. “My power is love.” Mark say softly. “Now there is something refreshing.” Jinyoung chuckles. “Now let me guess, Jaebum-hyung needs help reel everything in and Mark-hyung wants a way to direct it?” Jinyoung asks. “Yeah we do.” Mark nods. “Well, let’s go to work!” Jinyoung takes off his vest and rolls up his sleeves.  
“We’ll start with you Jaebum, your power should not run rampant.” Jinyoung says. Jaebum nods and takes off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves as well. “Have you bound your power to a gesture yet?” Jinyoung asks. Jaebum merely nods. Jinyoung claps his hand once and metal discs come flying right at Jaebum. Jaebum snaps his fingers and freezes all but one, the discus falling motionless to the floor. The last one is hit with a Crystallization beam from Jinyoung’s fingers. “That is very good, but as I understand it, your powers are very tethered to your emotions. What I am going to do now is not something you will like, but you need to keep your power under control. If you pass this test, you are free to go.” Jinyoung says. Jaebum nods in return.  
Jinyoung comes at Jaebum with no mercy, poking and prodding his fingers between the older boy’s ribs. “Aish don’t do that!” Jaebum snaps at him. “Keep your control and you’ll be fine.” Jinyoung says, keeping up the onslaught of pokes and prods. Jaebum squints at Jinyoung and puts his hands in his pockets. His grits his jaw and tries to keep calm. But after a good fifteen minutes the frost slips through the cracks. Snowflakes whirl around Jaebum’s shoulders. Mark shoots forward, grabbing Jaebum by the wrist. Jaebum looks down on him and bites his lower lip. “Calm down Jaebum-ah. No freezing.” He says softly. Jaebum’s breath erupts from his mouth as a small cloud and he feels like he is losing himself. Mark raises a hand to gently stroke at Jaebum’s cheek. Small hearts fly from his fingers and Jaebum’s coldness retracts.  
“Think good thought when you feel like the cold will seep out. Think of me if you must.” Mark says sweetly, his hand resting gently on Jaebum’s arm. Jaebum nods, lifting his hand to barely touch Mark’s face. Jinyoung coughs dryly. “Thanks for reeling him in Mark-hyung, I’ll take it from here.” He says. Mark steps back and smiles sweetly. “Do your best Jaebum-ah.” He cooes. Jaebum nods and looks at Jinyoung. “Come at me.” He says, closing his eyes and stuffing his hands in his pockets again.  
Again Jinyoung charges Jaebum with fingers between his ribs, pinching him as well, tugging at his clothes, doing everything he can to piss Jaebum off. But Jaebum breathes steadily and keeps his cool, letting his mind wander to Mark if he finds himself desiring blizzards. It works, because after a while Jinyoung gives up. “Alright, you seem to have the hang of it. I don’t see why the teacher thought you need so much attention. You are a gold wing after all, quick to reel their power into their own control. Please sit by while I help Mark a step further.” Jinyoung says calmly. Jaebum huffs. He doesn’t think he is done with training yet, but feels like protesting isn’t going to help him any. So instead he sits in a corner and searches in his head to calm the snow storms. 

 

Jinyoung turns to Mark. “Mark-hyung. You sure relish in your power. You calmed Jaebum-hyung down with your love.” Jinyoung smiles and Mark smiles back. Jinyoung steps closer and runs one finger over Mark’s jawline, making the older boy fluster. “Demonstrate to me what you can do, I am so curious.” Jinyoung murmurs softly. “JInyoung-ah… I am only here to tether my powers to a gesture. I don’t want to cause any trouble.” Mark backs off slowly. “Love can’t harm.” Jinyoung says, closing the distance again. Mark blushes darker and looks away. “Are you shy hyung?” Jinyoung murmurs. “N-no, of course not.” Mark huffs. “Then please humor me, a little bit, just a tiny bit.” Jinyoung practically begs.  
Mark sighs and gives in. “Fine, fine.” He mumbles. “Good, show me anything you’d like.” Jinyoung says with a grin. Mark groans. “Do you really think it is that easy, to just let it all lose. Love is never easy, Jinyoung-ah.” He says. Jinyoung grins softly. “Then show me how hard it is.” The shit eating smirk on Jinyoung’s face makes Mark mildly upset. He heaves a loud sigh and takes Jinyoung by his shoulders. He needs to stand up on his toes to be able to graze Jinyoung’s ear with his lips. “Please take this more serious Jinyoung-ah. My love is not a joke.” He whispers, small heart slipping from his lips into Jinyoung’s ear. The younger boy flusters a dark red. Mark stands back a step away from him and he peers up in his eyes. Jinyoung wets his lips with his tongue. “My heart is racing in my chest, how did you do that?” He asks. “I really just wanted you to take this more serious, I suppose I let you see the impact of my power, now please teach me the tether?” Mark gives Jinyoung a sweet look, more little hearts flying from his eyelashes.  
Jinyoung swallows audibly and nods. “Yes a tether. Is there a gesture you would like?” Jinyoung asks. “Yeah, I think.” Mark nods. “Okay, now concentrate on transferring power into that gesture and give it a try.” Jinyoung says. Mark nods and turns away from Jinyoung, not wanting to hit him with anything intense. He stick out his thumb and forefinger and makes a shooting gesture. Hearts fly from his fingers but nothing else happens. “How do I know it works when I have no one to try it on.” Mark pouts a little. “You can shoot me.” Jinyoung teases. “NO WAY!” Mark shouts loudly. “Then what are going to do?” JInyoung asks. “I don’t know, practise on doves or something.” Mark groans. “That might be an idea, wait here.” Jinyoung spreads his wings and flies off.  
Mark sighs softly and plops down beside Jaebum. Jaebum opens his eyes and looks at Mark. “Love fits you as a power. You are such tender person. Don’t let anyone change that.” He says softly. Mark leans into Jaebum’s side and smiles softly to himself. “Of course I won’t let anyone change me Jaebum-ah. I am here because of who I am in my heart and I will never forsake that. It gives me purpose.” Mark places his hand over Jaebum’s and softly smiles. “Do you feel good about having a purpose?” Jaebum asks gently. “I think I do. If anything else, it is better than losing your grace, isn’t it...” Mark mumbles. Jaebum nods. “Yes, it is much better than losing your grace.” Mark twines his fingers with Jaebum’s own. “Promise me you will never let me fall.” He whispers. “Not as long as I can help it.” Jaebum whispers back.

Jinyoung comes back with two white doves. Upon seeing Jaebum so cozied up with Mark he clears his throat. The possessiveness he experiences is overwhelming. “We are here to train, not to slick up to each other.” He says. Mark let’s go of Jinyoung’s hands and blushes a little. He stands up and walks over to Jinyoung. Tender fingers stroke the dovers over their head and meet Jinyoung’s on the white feathers. Marks fluster darkened and Jinyoung grins a little at him. “Come, we’ll practise.” Jinyoung’s voice is much gentler and he looks Mark in the eye. Mark nods and takes his hand away. “Sure, let them fly.” he says.  
Jinyoung opens his hands and the doves fly up. Mark focusses and takes aim at the biggest dove. The tip of his tongue pokes out of his mouth and he releases the arrow from middle and fore finger. It is a direct hit and Mark jumps up to cheer. He then turn to the other dove and takes aim at it. The arrows fly at the white animal and hits it right in the heart. The two birds fly to each other and sit down on a perch and start snuggling up to each other. “Look how well that worked.” Jinyoung praises. “But it are just doves… Would it work on people too.” Mark asks, a little insecure. Jinyoung clasps Mark’s hands between his own and smiles at him. “I am sure it will work out. Don’t worry.” he whispers softly. “How can you be so confident in me?” Mark asks shyly. “Love is a powerful thing. With love you can accomplish anything. I am sure of it.” Jinyoung replies.  
“Don’t give him false hope.” Jaebum stands up and walks over to the other two. He places a hand on Mark’s shoulder. “We should get back to class. I want to know how Jackson and Youngjae are doing.” He says. Mark nods. “T-thanks for the help Jinyoung-ah.” He mumbles. Jinyoung smiles and him before sending a straight up death glare to Jaebum. Jaebum takes Mark by the hand and escorts him out of the training room.  
“It was not a good idea to trust him.” Jaebum says. “He is our assigned tutor, Jaebum-ah.” Mark replies. “I don’t care, he should not act like this to you. He is using your good nature against you.” Jaebum opens the door of the classroom. Everyone looks up at him and Mark. “Done already?” The Teacher asks. “We are naturals.” Mark says with a beautiful smile. They take their spots beside Jackson and Youngjae. “How have you fared?” Jaebum asks. “Terrible.” Youngjae huffs. “I have no idea how to discover this power thing.” He pouts. Mark places a hand on his arm. “We will help you find it, don’t be discouraged.” He says gently. Youngjae smiles wainly. “Thanks hyung...” He mumbles softly. Mark smiles back warmly and rubs Youngjae’s back. “I can make fire!” Jackson decides to blurb out randomly. Jaebum and Mark turn to him. “Look!” Jackson says, opening his hand to summon a flame. At the same time, the teacher screeches, because her binder caught fire. The fire Jackson summoned. “You need training too Jackson.” Jaebum says, a bit strict. 

The class is soon dismissed and the group has to go to the next class. Humanology. Mark of course loves it, but Jackson and Youngjae are utterly bored. Jaebum diligently takes notes of the lecture. Jackson however plays around with his fire powers and Youngjae leans his head in his hand and softly sings to himself. Mark pays most attention of the entire class. He eat up everything the teacher says and asks questions by the dozen. By the time the class if half over, almost everyone, including Jackson and Youngjae, is annoyed with Mark for making the lecture drag on and on endlessly.  
After class, several student come up to Mark to try and give him a piece of their mind. Jaebum simply stands in front of his friend and shakes his head. “Don’t get in trouble.” He says. “It is Mark who is causing trouble.” A girl shouts. Jaebum looks her directly in the eye and snaps his fingers. She freezes over. “Anyone else got something to say?” Jaebum asks strictly. The students quickly run away, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Jaebum’s powers. “Jaebum-ah, that was not necessary.” Mark says softly. “Yes it was, I won’t have people picking on you just because you are keen on learning.” Jaebum replies sternly. “Let them, sticks and stones, right.” Mark murmurs, rubbing a thumb over Jaebum’s cheeks. The taller boys cheeks darken and he looks away from the other.  
“Uah, hyung, are you in love!” Jackson teases with a wide grin. Jaebum turns to him. “I have no time for falling in love.” He says sharply. Jackson chuckles and holds up his hands in defense. “Calm down big guy, being in love is natural for all of us.” He grins. Jaebum huffs and a gold wing flings out to give Jackson a slap in the face. Jackson is quick to back off and avoid getting hit. “Boys, boys, no fighting, please.” Mark stands before Jaebum and puts a hand on his chest. “Let Jackson have his fun Jaebum-ah, let him tease, it is nothing big.” He says softly. Jaebum throws Jackson a grim look, but he softens when he looks down on Mark. “Come on, time to go grab lunch.” He turns away and reaches back to grab Jaebum’s hand.


	4. New Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are sunbae's afoot

A few days pass them by eventless. Jinyoung tries nothing odd and Jaebum doesn’t get into any fights on Mark’s behalf.

That is until their group of four is heading from class to training. Someone bumps into Mark with quite some force. All he sees is the flash of silver feathers. He’s about to cry out Jinyoung’s name, but looks up into a sharp, strict face. The boy’s hair is pink and his eyes are almost black. He does have the same build as Jinyoung though, and the same silver wings.   
The silverwing is about to say something, but a big hand grabs him by the shoulder. Fingers belonging to the hand dig into muscles and pulls his silverwing away as if he is but a silver feather. Mark’s eyes follow the hand to the sleeve of a school uniform. White, as for every student, with golden stitchings, like Jaebum has too. The cloth of said uniform is stretched taut around enormous biceps. The biceps lead to shoulders, broad like those of a Norse God. The skin above the white shirt and the loosened golden tie is a bronze shade of tan. Mark can’t discern the man’s eye color, for his eyes are squinted as close as they can be. “Don’t act like a fledgeling, Kihyunnie.” Although the voice is sharp, it is not as heavy as Mark expected.  
The hand is removed from the silverwing’s shoulder and extended to Mark instead. Mark accepts it and allows the tan male to pull him to his feet. It strikes him that this man is tall like Jaebum and wears and insignia around one broad arm. “Where are my manners, I am Mark.” Mark fumbles with his words. Squinty eyes are now accompanied by an equally squinty smile. “I am Shownu and this is my mate Kihyun.” One tan hand gestures to the silverwing. “Nice to meet you, Shownu.” Mark, Jaebum and Youngjae chorus. “What is that insignia for?” Jackson asks. Shownu’s hand brushes over the golden cloth. “It means we have succeeded as Guardian Knights and we now train to become True Guardians. Not many choose this, it is a heavy training.” He replies.  
“Heavy training we can handle, mind you!” Shownu is approached by two other students, both of whom also wear an insignia. One of night blue cloth and the other creme. “These are my partners in flight, Wonho and Minhyuk.” Shownu gestures to the broad male with the blue insignia first and then to the much slighter wit the creme on his sleeve. “Nice to meet you gentlemen. I am Mark and these are my friends Jaebum, Jackson and Youngjae.” Mark replies. Shownu and Jaebum shake each other’s hand. “Two goldenwings, how exhilarating.” Minhyuk exclaimes. “Not to mention he has a whitewing and a blackwing in his flight.” Wonho adds.   
They all look up when Kihyun makes a puking noise. “We all have places to be. Let’s not stall. Time might be an empty word here, but our schedules are not.” Kihyun’s voice is sharp and he reminds Mark of an angry version of Jinyoung. “Allas, my mate is right, we have to hurry away. May the stars guide your way.” Shownu says. He takes Kihyun’s hand and the pair takes it’s leave, followed by Wonho and Minhyuk.

Training brings nothing new. Jaebum’s temper is short as ever, Jackson is far too enthousiastic and no matter how hard Mark encourages him, Youngjae still hasn’t found his power.  
And after the afternoon break it is time for class, again.

Jaebum diligently takes notes. By his side Youngjae writes a poem and Jackson has fallen asleep. All the girls in class, as well as Mark, pay the utmost attention. The girls dreamily sigh, all in unison, when the teacher explains Guardians have soulmates. Mark’s hand shoots up. “Yes?” The teacher looks at him over the edge of her square glasses. “How do we know we’ve met our true love?” He asks. “Only The Mother knows, she might choose to tell you.” The teacher replies. All of a sudden, Jackson comes to it. “Does it have to be the opposite gender, or another guardian?” He asks, without raising his hand. “No, it does not. All that is required is the birth of your souls, from the same dying star.” The teacher answers. Her face looks like she thinks it is all rubish. “How romantic!” One of the girls squeals. “I hope my soul is from the same star as Changkyunnie Oppa’s” Another sighs. Mark raises his hand again. “Yes?” The teacher sounds beyond bored. “When you find your special someone, are they then your mate?” Mark asks. The teacher shakes her head. “It takes a long ritual to mate two soul mates.” She answers. “I would give a dear thing to know this ritual.” Mark mutters. “Please don’t give me.” Jackson jokes. Mark rolls his eyes. “Can you two be silent!” The Teacher screeches. “Y-yes, sorry ma’am.” Jackson flusters. He is the sort of person that can’t stand when people are displeased with him.   
The teacher carries on the lesson, explaining the biologic works of reproduction, or ‘cloud seeding’ as Jackson calls it. Jaebum takes notes on the difference between live birth and oviposition. Jackson’s nodded off again and Youngjae fails to pay attention either. “That boy is fickle as the wind, don’t you think.” Mark whispers to Jaebum. Jaebum nods.

They meet Jinyoung, Bambam and Yugyeom in the homework hall. “How was class?” Jinyoung asks. He wraps an arm around Mark’s waist. Mark flusters and tries to turn away from Jinyoung. He can’t shake the feeling of greed Jinyoung exudes. “We met the True Guardian trainee’s.” Jaebum says, to distract Jinyoung. “Their wings were gold and silver.” Jackson says. “No, only the goldenwing is a True Guardian trainee. The silverwing is his mate.” Mark corrects. He is ever so observant. “Shownu-hyung and KIhyun?” Jinyoung asks. Jaebum nods.  
The group finds themselves a quiet spot in the back of the hall. They all take out their books. Safe for Youngjae and Yugyeom. “I have to go train.” Youngjae explains. He takes his leave, Yugyeom on his heels. The bluewing gazes at Youngjae’s ass with intent. “Bullshit, they won’t train, they’ll go cloud seeding!” Jackson grumbles. “Wouldn’t you love to be in their place?” Bambam cooes teasingly. Jackson looks at him and licks his lips. Bambam has the audacity to moan back at him. “Can you two go flirt somewhere else?” Jinyoung asks sharply. “I could ask you the same.” Bambam ducks to avoid getting slapped by Jinyoung.  
Mark focusses on his book. He tries to ignore Jinyoung and Jaebum bicker about Youngjae’s progress and Jackson’s attempt to come onto Bambam. Although it is more Bambam who comes onto Jackson. And to Mark it doesn’t seem like Jackson minds all that much. No, Jackson is all too eager to accept Bambam’s flirtations. Mark has to resist the urge to roll his eyes whenever the pinkwing makes a barely veiled sexual comment and Jackson grins oafishly at it. The two boys are just too stupidly obvious about their mutual interest in each other.  
“Can you two either quit it or get a room?” Jinyoung asks, seeming more than a little irritated. Bambam giggles and gets up, extending a hand to Jackson. Jackson takes the proffered hand all too eagerly, but gets up on his own. Bambam would most likely have fallen over if he had actually attempted to raise Jackson to his feet. The two walk off and Mark can see how Jackson tightens his grip on Bambam’s hand. He shakes his head and focusses back on his books.

After a while, they are joined by the silverwing and goldenwing they met earlier that day. Kihyun sits down besides Jinyoung and the two begin animatedly conversing right away. Shownu stands behind Kihyun, massaging the pinkett’s shoulders. His face looks strict and neither Mark nor Jaebum can’t escape the impression that he sometimes is pinching Kihyun a little too hard.  
“And how is your flight progressing?” Shownu at last elects to sit down as well. “I’d say 50/50.” Jinyoung puts in. “I do recall asking Jaebum-ah, not you Jinyoungie.” Shownu looks at Jinyoung with a deadpan expression. “I am sorry, Shownu sunbae-nim.” Jinyoung mumbles, his jaws turning red in his shame. Mark and Jaebum exchange a glance. “We’re all experiencing our own hickup’s. But this is our first week, so I don’t expect things to go smooth right away. Although our youngest is having difficulties finding his power.” There is a bit of a frown on Jaebum’s brow that contradicts his words. He is, in fact, worried about Youngjae. Mark is too. “If he needs it, my flight can help.” Shownu offers. “He is with Yugyeom. He has all the help he will need.” Jinyoung says dismissively. There is something harsh in his expression.  
“Helping Youngjae is not a race. If Shownu-hyung’s flight members can help him too, he should take that opportunity. He shouldn’t fall behind on us. Jaebum, Jackson and I might have little control over our powers, but we have them while Youngjae doesn’t!” Mark says loudly. Jinyoung looks at him, taken aback by the whitewing putting him in his place.Jaebum and Shownu exchange a look that Mark can’t quite name and Kihyun giggles. “Good gods Jinyoung. This cutie sure is handing you your ass.” He cooes. Jinyoung’s expression turns sour.  
“Jinyoungie, I didn’t mean to come off angry. But please, don’t be patronizing. We aren’t bound to only you.” Mark says softly. “That will only be a matter of time!” Jinyoung hisses. He gets up and strutts away in quite the speedy fashion. “I said the wrong thing, didn’t I?” Mark mumbles, guilt on his face. Jaebum shakes his head and wraps an arm around Mark’s shoulder. He kisses Mark on the forehead. “What should I do with him, jaebum-ah ...” Mark mumbles. “I don’t know. I truly don’t, Mark.” Jaebum replies.  
“This is our first week, what if this is the tip of the iceberg only? I am so afraid that Jinyoungie’s behaviour will be worse in the future.” Mark sighs again. “If so, know that I will beat him into shape.” Shownu says. Mark looks at the older goldenwing. The broad guy looks so stern. But Shownu smiles and his features soften. He seems so boyish all of a sudden. But nonetheless Mark believes him when he says he’ll deal with Jinyoung. “I will protect you, always.” Jaebum says softly. “Thank you, Jaebum-ah. And you too Shownu-hyung.” Mark mutters. “I know how to handle a silverwing by now.” Shownu strokes Kihyun over his cheek. He looks adoringly at the pinkett, obviously absolutely smitten with the slighter male.  
“The love between the two of you makes me a little envious...” Mark says softly. “As you should be. Green with envy, all of you.” Kihyun grins widely. “Kihyunnie, what did I say.” Shownu’s face becomes strict again, even though Mark can’t unsee the boyish features. “That I would get punished when I don’t behave.” Kihyun cooes. Shownu nods. “I love it when you punish me.” Kihyun purrs. Shownu opens his mouth, but doesn’t get the chance to say anything. Five other angels sit down at their table. Mark recognizes Wonho and Minhyuk. They still wear their insignia’s, in the same colors as their wings. The three other don’t show an insignia. “Hey, newbies!” The boy with the babyface call out. “Jooheon, be polite.” Shownu says. The boy pouts. “Sorry appa..” He mumbles. “Well, they are new.” The smaller boy beside him says. “My name is Mark and this is Jaebum.” Mark says. “Hello Mark, hello Jaebum.” Jooheon and the two boys beside him chorus. “These are my babies. The tall child is Hyungwon, the short child is Changkyun. And the sweetling is Jooheon.” Kihyun says. There is a sense of pride about him. Jooheon spreads wings of red. Hyungwon’s are sandy yellow and Changkyun’s lime green.  
“Jaebum is a goldwing.” Minhyuk says. Jooheon and Changkyun look at Jaebum, impressed. Hyungwon clearly couldn’t care less. “And Mark?” Jooheon asks. “Mark has white wings.” Kihyun says. Hyungwon is impressed as well now. “Those are rare.” Mark flusters and begins to feel a little uncomfortable.

Jaebum gets up. “Come, we will go see how Youngjae is doing.” He says. Mark is grateful beyond words. He stands as well. “It was lovely to meet you. I hope we will see you again.” He says. Shownu curtly nods. Jaebum and Mark turn away. They leave the canteen and head to the training halls.  
They find Youngjae in tears. Yugyeom is clumsily trying to comfort him, but it doesn’t seem to have much effect. Mark rushes over, butting the tall blond aside. “Hush Youngjae-ah. You will get there. I promise.” He presses a kiss to Youngjae’s cheek, hearts flying left and right. Youngjae looks at the whitewing. “I am the only one without powers. I feel like I am a disappointment.” He sniffles. “You can never be a disappointment to us sweetling.” Mark wraps his arms around Youngjae’s trembling form. “You still need to find yourself.” Jaebum says calmly. Youngjae sniffles again and raises his hand to dry his own tears. “There there. Calm down. We’ll go to the dorm. We have homework to do.” Jaebum pats Youngjae awkwardly on the shoulder.   
They head for the dorm, where they find Bambam perched in Jackson’s lap. They are passionately entwined. Jaebum wants to announce himself, but Yugyeom beats him to it. “Bambam, you little slut!” He calls out loudly. Bambam and Jackson startle. Bambam jumps up from Jackson’s lap. “Yugyeom-ah Pabo!” He shouts. He races up to the blond and tries to slap him in the face, but Yugyeom grabs him by the wrist. “Now hyung, I am sure you don’t want to do that. Last time you did that, I made you regret that.” His voice is calm and sweet, but that is all deception. Bambam backs away. But Jackson jumps up and gets into Yugyeom’s face. “Listen here buddy!” He snarls. Yugyeom grabs him by the front of his uniform and lifts him clean off the floor.  
“Yugyeom-ah!” Mark calls out. He rushes over and places his hand on Yugyeom’s arm. “Let him down.” He says softly. Yugyeom releases his grip on Jackson’s jacket. The blackwing falls unsoftly onto the floor. Mark whinces. “Gently ...” He says, of course too late. Jackson groans and gets up. Bambam takes him by his hand and draws him into his bedroom. Yugyeom huffs and stares holes into the pink door. Mark coughs dryly. “Time for some homework.” He says.

Jinyoung returns to the dorm when the other six angels are focussed on their homework. Yugyeom helps Youngjae and Bambam helps Jackson. Jaebum and Mark sit beside each other on the couch, engrossed in their literature. Jinyoung walses over and plops down right in between them. Jaebum looks up, displeased. Mark looks up as well, but his eyes are much gentler. Jinyoung turns to Mark and smiles. Mark smiles back, but it has an uncertainty to it. “What is the matter, hyung?” Jinyoung asks. “Nothing.” Jaebum says from between clenched teeth. Jinyoung turns to Jaebum, his noble face looks like he would love to drown the goldwing.  
“Can you two not, just for an hour. I am trying to study.” Mark says loudly. Jinyoung turns back to him. “Only if you kiss me.” Jinyoung says. Mark sighs, but accepts his fate. He leans in and locks his lips with Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung sighs in utter delight. But Jaebum looks like he has swallowed an entire lemon, of course after thorough chewing. He grabs Jinyoung by the shoulder and drags him away from Mark.  
Jinyoung looks at Jaebum, sharp, seething with rage. “Are you jealous, Jaebum hyung?” He hisses. “No, I simply don’t trust you.” Cold air wafts off of Jaebum’s skin. “Hell froze over.” Jinyoung is too proud to admit Jaebum intimidates him. “More will freeze over if you continue to behave irresponsibly.” Jaebum gets up. Jinyoung expects him to become violent, but instead he gently takes Mark by the hand. Mark get’s up, smiling gently at Jaebum. He spares Jinyoung not a second glance. Jinyoung feels anger consume his heart of hearts.


End file.
